Azurik and Zelipha
by SPAZZZ
Summary: This is probably the first Azurik one there is, but anyways, Azurik is wondering what has happened to Balthazar and the death guardian when he left them. He also is dealing with the stresses of protecting Perathia, and not to mention it is time to find an apprentice of his own. Things are getting dicey, and it might be time for the young lore guardian to go on another journey!


He did not have a clue on how he was even going to start his journey. He knew that he had to start somewhere in the water realm; Edwyn's voice told him to. But how was he going to find what was in there was the question. It was the hardest thing he had been faced with in his whole life. Harder than the grueling training that Balthazar had tried to put him through out of jealousy. Well, until now.

Now that his quest to restore his world was complete, and he had defeated Balthazar and returned the disks, he was faced with taking care of Perathia and all of its people. But his main problem was all of the fans that crowded in on him every day. Now he couldn't simply just _walk_ to the temple or to the water realm in that case without having about fifteen village girls following him around. He didn't mind the kids too much, it was just the young village girls that annoyed him most of the time.

Azurik just wanted to have his space, the way he had it before he saved the world, or before Balthazar's betrayal when things were normal. He also hated how everyone was going, "Save us Azurik!" "Help us!" "You are our only hope!" every single time he walked by. Now he was surrounded by girls throwing themselves at him. He didn't care too much for them, he just wanted them to give him some space and back off.

Currently he was in the temple, on the very top level, looking down on the city. He remembered when he and Edwyn used to come up here and look over the disks, and he painfully remembered when Balthazar attacked them up there too. Everyday he wondered if he would ever come back. All Azurik had done is immobilize him, take the death disk and leave. He also wondered what had become of the death guardian. Could the powerful being really be dead? So many questions filled his mind right now.

From behind he heard a clatter, like a metal plate falling on the ground—or a disk. Immediately he took out his axion and flared it up with the powerful combination of all the elements. He put an electric shield around him and bolted around the disks. None of them seamed to have been touched. That confused him a great deal. He turned around to consider what would have made the noise when he noticed a round, silver thing on the ground. At first he thought it could be the air disk when he saw the symbol for air on it. But then he reminded himself that he had seen the air disk in its proper place and the air disk was golden. He turned back around to check on the disks one more time, before he went over to examine the strange metal thing. As he walked toward it, he heard somebody scream, "AHHHH!"

Suddenly he was under something rather heavy and overwhelmed by what seemed to be feathers. The air was knocked out of Azurik and he felt a sharp jab in his where he felt an elbow as well. For him the whole world stopped and he couldn't do anything. He just laid there, not thinking anything. Suddenly the thing that weighed him down rolled off of him. He sucked in a big breath of air when his lungs started working again. He got up rather stiffly and remarked that he would need to go to the healing chamber to fix that awful pain in his ankle.

"Heh, sorry," somebody said. He then noticed the person standing in front of him. At first he thought that she was that one girl who kept following him around, but then noticed the white wings behind her. She had indigo skin like the rest of the people, but her eyes were different. They were green, while most people had red or purple eyes. She wore a black and white outfit and a guilty expression on her face. She looked very young, like she was thirteen years old.

"Its alright. Hah, you scared me for a minute there. I thought that an old enemy had returned or something." Azurik replied.

"I am so so so so sorry,"she said again. "I am a really bad flier. Ever since my mother disappeared, I have been stuck up there without food or water! I was getting hungry so I decided that since my wings were big enough to fly with that I could do it. Turns out it is harder than I thought."

"Really? What happened to your mother?" Azurik asked.

"I don't know. She said that somebody had called to her to go do something, but I can't remember what. Anyways, she flew away and she hasn't returned for about a week. She said that she would be home by that night, but she didn't come back." the girl answered.

"Interesting. So, who are you exactly? And why do you have wings?" Azurik asked.

"My name is Zelipha, and I am not exactly sure what my race is called. I mean my mom said so to me a couple times, but I never really knew. I think that we are called Elemental hybrids or something. All I know is that I haven't really ever seen anyone else like me." She said.

"Well Zeliphia, I hope that your mother comes back soon. I am sorry that you have been put in this position. I will help you with whatever you need, just try not to fly away to the realms, because you do not want to be stuck there without being able to escape, trust me." Azurik offered.

Zelipha acknowledged a most grateful thank-you and followed Azurik to the little elevator. This was a very strange event for him, possibly one of the weirdest ones, except for the time when that crazy village girl jumped on him when he was exiting the training arena. But overall, he now had a big responsibility, and his responsibility was to help this young girl as his duty was to protect Perathia and _all _of its people.

I will finish this I promise! :)


End file.
